I Want You To Want Me
by Babydracky
Summary: Reid and Tyler have always been together. They are the best friends ever! Though Tyler is hating himself for always hoping for something more.


I want you to want me, Reid.

Ever since we're children, we've been together. Quickly you've become my best friend, I know you more than anyone else. I can tell what you think; I can say how you feel. Though, it'd have made you crazy if it was anyone else, you just understood that it is the way I am, what you mean to me. So, you shout at strangers, you provoke the ones you dislike and you fight with the other ones you care about. Never me, because we are best friends and we care for each other, we stand for each other.

That's why I feel so dirty, because I want you to want me.

I can recognize any woman you'd fancy even before you see her. That's why I always try my best for you not to actually see them. I just can't stand to see your eyes maliciously shine when you see a girl you like. I know how the night will end: you with her and me all alone.

I hate those nights far from you.

The first night you crawled into my bed, gently taking off my pants, your hands carefully travelling on my tender skin, your mouth lovingly kissing mine, I thought you did understand. I thought you knew when you whispered vehemently to my ear "I want you, Ty'"

I need you to need me, Reid.

Ever since we're children, I was the one always walking in your steps. Quickly you've become my anchor; I know you'll always be here for me. Whatever the others think about you, telling you are a selfish bastard, I know anything I'd ask you you'd give me. Though, it'd have made you crazy if I'd say it to you because Reid Garwin is not the Prince Charming type. Never would he save the widow and the orphans, the Power forbid! You have always said that everyone should stand his ground on his own and fight their own battles. Though, you've always stand for me, as you've always win all my battles, because we are best friends because we care for each other, we fight for each other.

That's why I feel so dirty, because I need you to need me.

I can see anytime you feel bad or down even when you try to entertain me or to joke with others, you just can't fool me. I just can't stand to see your eyes sadly shine when you're hurt. I know how the night will end: you walking alone in the night and me waiting for you in your bed.

I hate those moments when you refuse to rely on me.

The first time you reached for me, desperately holding me, your shaking hands hurting my arms, your mouth refusing to speak, I thought you did understand. I thought you knew when you whispered vehemently in the crook of my neck "I need you, Ty'"

I'd love you to love me, Reid.

Ever since we're children, everybody could tell we like each other. Quickly we've become inseparable; they called us Siamese. Whatever the others want from me, you dispose of them, I know anything you do, you do to protect me. Though, sometimes you drive me mad because you say aloud that Tyler Simms is yours, that no girl would be good enough to tear us apart. Everybody knows that, me the first, but you never tell me. Though, you've always acted like you care for me and for me only. But we are best friends and it's what best friends do, care for each other, like each other.

That's why I feel so dirty, because I'd love you to love me.

I can see anytime you mock all the couples we meet, every time you mock those strong feelings you hate. I just can't stand to hear you bad talk about love, your face turn ugly and you are mean. I know how the night will end: you assaulting me in the night and me submitting to you.

I hate those hours when you use me.

The first time you were honest to me, timidly putting your arm around my stomach, your shy hands caressing my torso, your lips gently kissing my nape, I thought you did understand. I thought you knew when you barely murmured against my skin "I love you, Ty'"

I'm begging you to beg me, Reid.

Ever since we're children, I always was the one to ask, to beg you. I know you'd never been able to say "no" when I look into your eyes saying "please" Whatever the others want from you, you never gave them. It is a rule for you to be full of contradictions and to drive everybody crazy, I know that. You never used to say "please" or at least I never heard you. Though, you've learnt to ask me so very nicely anytime you want something from me, especially when we're sleeping in the same bed. And would I ever been able to say "no" to that moan of yours? I don't think so even if it killed me one day. But we are best friends and it's what best friends do, help each other, and give all of themselves to each other.

That's why I feel so dirty, because I'm begging you to beg me.

I can see anytime you roll your eyes when you see a wedding dress or a bunch of flowers. I just can't stand to see you make a fool of those lovers, mocking the tears of happiness of the bride. I know how the night will end: you watching the worst porn movies and me trying not to be sick.

I hate you when you belittle me.

When you asked me, gently brushing your lips against my fingers, never looking at me straight in the eyes, I saw you cry for the very first time. Between shaken lips you said those words I thought I'd never hear and that I'll never forget. Then I knew you did understand. I knew you understood at last that you were my world that you always have been and that you always will be.

"I'm begging you, Ty', will you be mine forever?"


End file.
